tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Asin
Asin was a sadistic Breton hydromancer appearing in ''Brave New World''. He had the strange ability to control the blood in people's veins. He had led a revolution against both the Stormcloaks and the Imperials, and took over all of the Holds of Skyrim, except for Eastmarch, creating his own, unrecognized province before he was stopped. He had many more plans for Skyrim and its people. Biography Much of Asin's life is unknown. What is known, however, is that he was born with the unique ability of hydromancing, an ability that enables him to control the water around him. He is considered the strongest of all, able to use another unique ability: the ability to control blood. He began to build the Stone Tower of Chaos, Tel Bal-Thrum, sometime in late 4E 201. It came to its completion in Heartfire of 4E 202. Many of his soldiers speculate that, as a child, he tore apart a grown bear, using his power over blood. Apparently, he has some form of a history with Idgrod the Younger, daughter of the Jarl of Morthal. They were hunting a ring... The Ring of the Sea Witch of Daggerfall together, and Idgrod left him to die and stole the ring from him... 4E 202: Heartfire Asin was first introduced as a Bounty Hunter, searching for a powerful elementmancer, which he soon found in Elana. He captured her and intended to use her as a lieutenant in his army, given her unique powers. However, she escaped, and Asin was very angry. He killed the man responsible for her escape, and returned to his tower. When he returned, the tower was soon completed. He began his assault on Whiterun, capturing the Jarl and appointing his second-in-command, Eilass, as the new Jarl. He soon executed the Jarl's entire family. He sent Eilass to the Pale, to capture the port city of Dawnstar, which she soon did. None have proved able to defeat the power of Asin... Asin sent his lieutenant, Jarl Kor of Dawnstar, to take Morthal, which he did well. Now, he has sent for the new Jarl of Hjaalmarch, Idgrod the Younger, to discuss something with her... He entered into an agreement with Asiv, a thrall of sorts of his 'Master,' where Asiv and his Master would be vassals to Asin. They have proved valuable to him. Relationships Eilass Eilass, an orc pyromancer, is Asin's second-in-command. A pyromancing prodigy, Eilass was discovered by Asin when she was a child. Many of the soldiers speculate that, given the amount of time the two spend together, that they are lovers. However, this is just a rumor. Though, the unflinching loyalty that she has for him is amazing, given his cold and calculating personality. It is unknown what happens to Eilass after Asin disappears, but it is implied that she went with him, to wherever he went... Kor Asin detests Kor, believing him foolish and weak, even though they are both hydromancers. Asin is much more powerful than Kor, and reminds him of it each time they meet. Kor fears Asin, though he would never admit it. His fear is rightly so, as Asin has been known to murder even his most loyal supporters in cold blood... Idgrod the Younger Idgrod and Asin have a familiar relationship, as they have a past together. What this past is has not been revealed yet, but it is implied that they were lovers, and adventured together for a few years. Their relationship is an interesting and confusing one, as the pair seem to still be slightly involved, even though Idgrod is Asin's prisoner. However, instead of calling him 'Asin' as everybody else does, she calls him 'Darius.' Appearances * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:761118 Brave New World II] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:763997 Brave New World III] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:767797 Brave New World IV] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:774201 Brave New World V] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:781778 Brave New World VI] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:786948 Brave New World VII] Trivia *Asin is very similar to an antagonist found in the Legend of Korra, Amon, though Asin is much more developed and has different plans than Amon does. However, his power over water and blood, and the revolution he leads are very similar. *Asin's crest is actually based upon a picture the author found of a bloodbending symbol, which the author edited to fit her preferences. *Asin's city of Whiterun, which would have still been under his control at the time, is directly mentioned by the Seer, Jak Defon, in House of Troubles. Category:Brave New World Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Mages Category:Kings Category:Deceased